the new power of three
by Rahzel20
Summary: The charmed ones arnt as young as they used to be and cant fight demon's as well as they used to but who will take over when they cant do it any more. There are only two charmed children so there cant be three of the same family. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Ok so this is my first chapter of my 3rd story i really hope you like it.

**The new power of three.**

Amy Wilson, a sixteen-year-old high school student, sat at her computer writing an email to a friend she had met on the Internet. This guy's pen name was Charmed-child, she didn't get the name but he claimed to live in San Francisco, be 16 yr. old and have a very interesting life but wouldn't tell her anything else.

"What could be more interesting than what I do?" She thought to herself. Amy was a witch she didn't take it too seriously though, she didn't let it consume her she knew how to have a life as well. Not that it mattered any more she had just moved to San Francisco from New York so she had nothing else to do but kill demons and write to this charmed-child.

Subject: Bored to death

Hey 'charmed-child'

Well my life is so boring I can hardly stand it we are now officially in San Francisco and I found out which school I'm going to San Francisco high even the name sounds boring. I just want to go back to New York.

Cya  
telekinetic-girl

Not long later she go a email from him back:

Subject: RE: Bored to death.

Hey 'telekinetic-girl'

I also go to San Francisco high isn't that ironic? I could meet you in front of the school on Monday. I'll be standing outside the front gate at a black suv ok.

Cya Monday

Charmed-child

So she replied:

Subject: RE: Bored to death.

Hey 

Sounds cool ill see you there ill be wearing a silver horse shoe necklace and a pair of jeans that are way to old but I killed my last pair in a way you wouldn't understand. And a top that say's jogging is for people who aren't intelligent enough to watch t.v. Ok and my real name is Amy.

Cya

Amy

By the time Monday came, the next day to be precise, Amy was waiting out side the school when a black suv pulled into the parking lot of the school. A boy who looked around her age came out he was were a pair of plain jeans and a plain black T-shirt and had brown hair that had very few. He looked at her she had black hair that had a few ringlets in it but the rest was straight and she wore a pair of very old jeans and a shirt that said jogging is for people who aren't intelligent enough to watch TV. She had very pale skin a lot like his Aunt Paige's and crystal blue eyes. He walked up to her.

"Hey is your name Amy by any chance?" He asked her.

"Um yeah" Amy answered realizing she was just as nervous as he was.

"Oh good I'm charmed-child" he whispered " My real names Chris Halliwell though"

"Halliwell, are you related to Piper Halliwell?" She asked in complete shock at hearing the name of the charmed ones

"Yeah she's my mum" He said, "How'd you know about her?"

"I can't believe I never saw it. It's so obvious" she just started rambling

"What" Chris asked looking at her confused

"Are you a witch" she asked wide-eyed.

"How'd..." he began before being cut off.

"Your related to the charmed ones" she said excitedly "That explains the charmed child thing, I'm so stupid I should have seen it"

"Are you a witch too?" he asked still in complete shock at all she had just worked out on her own with out letting him get a word in.

"Yeah I have telekinesis and pyrokinesis, what do you have?" Amy asked looking really excited still.

"Telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, orbing, and a few other things" he answered finally over the shock of finding someone who was a witch too,

"Whoa really that's a lot of powers, how come you can orb? You're not a whitelighter are you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No my dad is though, so me and Wyatt both have whitelighter abilities, Wyatt can heal but I cant" he told her looking kind of annoyed at the fact his brother could do something he couldn't.

"Don't worry I'm sure your like ten times more powerful that me" she tried to reassure him and smiling.

"Thanks, but its not the same my brother's the twice blessed child, and I'm nothing" Chris said looking at his shoes.

"Your not nothing you're the son of a charmed one the most powerful witch's in existence I'm just an ordinary witch" Amy tried again to make him feel more useful.

"Do you want to come over today and see the book of shadows?" he asked looking up and smiling.

"Really that would be awesome," she said looking like she was about to burst.

Before Chris could say anything else the siren went and they both walked to class. As soon as they walked into the class together everyone burst into whispers. Chris went to sit down and Amy went to the teacher.

"Hi miss I'm new here," she said to the teacher who was sitting at her desk wiping her glasses.

"Yes ok just go sit next to Halliwell over there" she said not looking up just pointing to Chris.

When she was sitting down the teacher got up and started speaking but everything just went over her head because she was just to excited about seeing the book of shadows.

"New girl, hey new girl" someone whispered next to her "Are you going out with Chris Halliwell?"

"No, I only just moved here" she whispered back to the boy "Why?"

"Because the last time he walked in with some girl he was going out with her" the boy answered watching her.

"So you just jump to the conclusion that I'm dating him, intelligent of you," Amy said sarcastically.

"You two would be a great couple, he sarcastic a lot too" a girl behind he whispered

"O-Kay listen to the teacher now" Amy whispered but not quickly enough.

"Miss Wilson is there something you would like to share with the class," The teacher said indicating that it wasn't a question.

"No miss of course not" she answered angelically.

"It wasn't a question," the teacher said

"I know I still aren't going to tell the class what I was saying," she said smiling at the teacher.

"Fine the principles office is just down the hall, off you go" the teacher said thinking that she would rather tell than go to the principles office.

"Ok fine ill tell you but your not going to like it. I was saying," she said then she said something in Spanish that the teacher couldn't understand.

"Right then sit down Miss Wilson and no more speaking while I'm speaking" She said trying to hide her confusion but failing miserably.

The rest of the class also tried miserably not to laugh at their teacher's confusion.

By the end of the day Amy was really excited. But she decided it was best not to show it so she wouldn't get disappointed not that she would as it was THE book of shadows. She got in Chris's car and they drove to his house. It was a very old looking house, Victorian design, very nice looking too.

"Mum I'm home your car key's are back were I got them from" He yelled to the house the turned to Amy and said "You want to see the book?"

"Yeah of course" Amy said letting some of her excitements come out in her voice.

They both walked up stairs when they heard a loud crash coming from the attic and someone yell.

"Chris stay down stairs"

"Wyatt" Chris said staring up at the attic door.

"We'll what are we waiting for he obviously needs help," Amy said hurriedly as she grabbed Chris's arm and they both ran into the attic. There was a she hoped to never see again. There was a boy about one or two years older than them and he was lying on the floor bleeding he had shoulder length blonde hair that at the moment was very messy. He was lying at the feet of a demon that had an energy ball ready to kill him. Amy as quick as possible telekinetically threw the demon away from him and ran to the guy on the floor.

"Chris vanquish it" Amy yelled just before the demon got to his feet.

"Dagger" Chris yelled and a dagger orbed to him, he quickly threw it at the recovering demon and it went up in flames. Then Chris ran up to them "Wyatt are you ok"

"Do you have a whitelighter his pulse is weak" Amy said trying to stay calm even though she had a nearly dead guy in her arms.

"Oh yeah, DAD" Chris yelled not taking his emerald green eyes of the older teenager.

A few seconds later a ball of bright orbs materialized and a man appeared.

"Wyatt" he said running up to them and putting his hands over him and with a glow healed him.

"Ow, Chris I told you to stay outside you could have been killed" Wyatt said sitting up and rubbing his hands through his messy blonde hair.

"If it hadn't been for Chris you'd be dead so I think you should thank him, don't you" Amy said frowning at him.

"I didn't do it on my own you helped" Chris said going red.

"Yeah but you vanquished what ever it was I just got it away from Wyatt" Amy said standing up.

"Yeah but" Chris started obviously not liking all the attention.

"No buts Chris you saved him and that's that, what was that demon anyway. I have seen a lot of demons lately but that one didn't look familiar," Amy said.

"What do you mean a lot lately?" Wyatt asked also standing up.

"Well loads of demons have been attacking me lately its really weird. I have basically seen every kind of demon part from that one we just vanquished and those that only come out every hundred years. I mean why would they be attacking me I'm a ordinary witch and I only got my powers about a year ago" Amy told them

Before anyone could say anything else they heard a crash coming from down stairs and someone scream.

"Mum" Wyatt and Chris called "Piper" Leo called as they ran down stairs to see yet another demon attacking. As they all stopped to take in the sight piper flew across the room and hit the grandfather clock in the next room. Amy quickly flung the demon away from the women but it didn't seem to work as well as it did on the other demon. All he seemed to do was move a few meters and then turn and look at them. He threw a fireball at them and before anyone could move Amy flung her hands up in fright and the fireball stopped mid flight. Everyone just stood in shock as well as the demon. She quickly used that fireball to destroy the demon.

Leo ran up to the unconscious women and healed her the same way he healed Wyatt, and the rest of them ran down to her too.

"Are you ok mum?" Wyatt asked her looking very concerned.

"Yeah honey I'm fine," she said sitting up and looking around the room "But look at this mess"

"That was some amazing power you showed" Leo said turning to Amy.

"Not really I only got my powers last year" Amy said "I cant even control them properly yet only telekinesis. I only got pyrokinesis about a month ago"

"Really usually a witch has his or her powers from birth," Leo said more to himself than anyone else.

"I didn't" another women walking into the room said, she had shoulder length red hair, a very pale complexion and very full red lips.

"You did you just couldn't use them" Leo said looking at her "I'll go ask the elders"

"Have you ever noticed there the first ones you go to when something like this happens" Chris said to his dad. But he just ignored him and orbed away.

"So what happened here" The women asked looking around the room that was completely trashed then at Amy "And who's this?"

"Amy" Chris said quickly "She's new to my school"

"Just arrived today" Amy said "And ho are you"

"This is Paige, my Aunt Paige don't get to close she's a teacher" Chris said smiling at Paige.

"Shush you or ill put you on detention on Saturday" she laughed "Come on lets clean this up"

"I was thinking the same thing," Piper said picking up a hand from the grandfather clock she had smashed.K Kennedy


	2. Chapter 2

**The new power of three chapter 2**

Not long before they finished cleaning up the mess the demon made in the attack Leo orbed in and before even saying hello to the kids he ushered Piper and Paige into the kitchen.

"What do you think that's about" Amy asked Wyatt and Chris who had both stopped cleaning.

"I don't know but we could always find out" Chris said smiling in a very conniving way.

"No Chris we are not going to eavesdrop" Wyatt said firmly.

"Awe Wy you are so boring, goody to shoes" Chris teased

"Wyatt's right we shouldn't eavesdrop we might have to listen to what they have to say twice" Amy said hitting Chris on the shoulder just as the rest of the family came into the room. But as soon as her hand touched his shoulder an image appeared in her eyes. A vision.

Premonition 

Chris, Wyatt and Amy were all standing in the attic looking at the book of shadows when a demon appeared and Wyatt orbed them all out. But when they reappeared down stairs a bright light shone over them.

End of premonition.

"I know that look what did you see" Piper said looking at her seriously.

"I didn't know you got premonitions," Chris said looking at her.

"I don't, I mean I never have before" Amy said still trying to get over what just happened "We have to go up stairs"

She grabbed Wyatt and Chris and ran them both up stairs.

"I saw a demon," She said running into the attic and flipping the book open, but before she could find it a demon flamed in "That one"

As quickly as she said that the demon threw an energyball at them and Wyatt orbed them down stairs right where piper, Paige and Leo were still standing. And just like in her vision a very bright light shone over them but was gone in a manner of seconds.

"What the hell was that" Amy said looking at the adults.

"Watch out" Wyatt yelled telekinetically moving Amy out of the way when the demon appeared again and hurled another energyball at them.

"Athame" Chris yelled and threw it in mid orb. The demon exploded into flames.

"Al right that's the second time this past hour, stuff being polite what the hell is going on" Amy said getting really annoyed now "And no crap get to the point"

"Um well the elders think that you might be the new power of three" Leo said plain and simple.

"What!" Chris, Wyatt and Amy said very loudly.

"That's not possible," Amy said being the first one to recover.

"And why not" Piper asked trying not to infuriate the teenager any more that she already was.

"Because I am a ordinary witch with no special powers and I'm not related to and witch's let alone powerful ones" Amy said starting to walk around the room.

"You do have a cool power pyrokinesis that's very rare" Chris pointed out grabbing her arm to stop her moving around.

"Who's side are you on" she snapped pulling her arm away.

"You know who she reminds me of," Paige said to piper.

"Who?" Piper asked looking at Paige.

"You"

"Me"

"Yeah she's as grumpy as you"

"Do you want dinner tonight"

"Ok, ok I surrender but she's also a drama queen like you"

"That's it you're going to starve"

"Sorry, sorry, please feed me"

"Hey you two" Leo said getting the two women's attention.

"What!" Piper said looking at her husband.

"A little help here" he said looking desperate.

"I was saying that I've heard about full time witch duties and there is no way in hell I'm going to be putting my life on hold for it" Amy said with Chris nodding his head in agreement and Wyatt shaking his head in disagreement.

"Well honey I know how you feel but you don't really have much of a choice if its your destiny there's nothing you can do about it" Piper said sympathetically.

"Look no ones makes my destiny but me, ok. And I don't want to be a full time witch I haven't even finished high school yet" Amy said angrily.

"Yeah and there's nothing I hate more than being told what to do" Chris said glaring at Wyatt who obviously tried to do that a lot.

"Yeah, yeah we all know Chris" Wyatt said obviously not caring.

"Well maybe if you didn't do it so often I wouldn't complain about it so often" Chris sneered.

"Well maybe if you listened we wouldn't do it so often, or if you kept out of trouble" Wyatt snapped back.

"Hey stop fighting you two" Piper said strictly "A team can not work if you fight"

"Well we aren't a team a team wouldn't have a bossy twice blessed ass hole in it" Chris snapped at Wyatt.

"Hey if I didn't tell you what to do you'd be dead right now" Wyatt snapped back.

"I'm sorry was I the one who nearly died today" Chris snapped the fight getting louder now that not even piper could stop it.

"I've saved your ass plenty of time's Christopher" Wyatt said loudly.

"You have not and don't call me Christopher my names Chris" Chris yelled "I've never needed you to save me I could do it all on my own"

"Sure but you have to go to demons to do that," Wyatt said then stopping dead at what he had jut said.

"What! Is he talking about Chris" Piper said everything was silent now and everyone was looking at Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris" Wyatt said taking his eyes off Chris who's eyes were now frozen.

"Chris" Leo said trying to get his son to speak.

"I had to, it was the only way" Chris said sitting down on couch near him.

"You had to what Chris" Amy said quietly and very kindly "It's ok they'll understand their your family"

"I had to or they were going to kill you" Chris said pointing to Piper "It was two years ago if I didn't do what they said they were going to kill you"

"Chris you're repeating yourself" Leo said

"Come on Chris you can tell them later" Amy said quietly helping him up.

"No he needs to tell us what's going on" Piper said stepping forward.

"He'll tell you later mum," Wyatt said in a firm and over-protective voice. Piper didn't say anything just watched as Wyatt, Amy and Chris went up stairs. Once they were out of site piper turned to Leo and Paige.

"How could we not know that, why did you let him walk away like that" Piper said sounding very distressed.

"Piper calm down," Paige said before walking off to answer the phone that just rang.

"Leo how could your precious elders not know that" piper said to her husband sitting down on the same couch Chris had been sitting on moments before.

"Paige is right you need to calm down," Leo said sitting next to her and embracing her.

"No Leo I will not calm down I want to know why my baby boy has been doing deals with demons," Piper said pulling away from him as Paige joined them.

"That was Phoebe she has to work late today again so she wont be home till late" The youngest sister told them looking towards the stairs as Amy came down them.

Chris and Wyatt's bedroom 

"Chris I am truly so sorry I dint mean to tell them it was an accident" Wyatt apologized sitting on the end of his kid brothers bed.

"I know Wy" Chris mumbled fumbling through his draws that were next to his bed for a new shirt to sleep in.

"Why don't you just buy some pajamas?" Wyatt asked recognizing that the apologizing was over.

"Coz I don't want to I don't like them" Chris said grabbing one and pulling off the old one and quickly trying to put the new one on. But before he could Wyatt saw a big red cut on his chest and stopped him.

"What's that?" he asked holding his brothers wrist firmly.

"Get off Wyatt" Chris snapped trying to get Wyatt's hand off his wrist but failing.

"Chris what-is-it" Wyatt said again running his fingers across the deep cut to see how painful it was. And when Chris cringed and recoiled he figured it hurt a lot.

"What's it look like" Chris said going back to his annoying stubborn self.

"It looks like someone tried to stab you, that's what it looks like" Wyatt said releasing Chris from his grip.

"Well your intelligent aren't you I thought it was a burn" Chris snapped sarcastically pulling his shirt over it.

"Are you going to tell me or not" Wyatt said standing up and stepping in front of Chris who moved towards the wall.

"No" Chris said not looking at Wyatt.

"Fine at least let me heal you" Wyatt said moving closer.

"No you only just learned that it could reverse and you could kill me," Chris said.

"Very funny Chris I'm actually really good at it now," Wyatt said moving close to him, putting his hand over Chris's chest and with a golden glow healed his cut "Now just relax" he said moving his hand an putting a finger on Chris's forehead. He saw that Chris had been doing more deals with demons before Chris figured out how to block him.

"What the hell do you think your doing" Chris said moving even further towards the wall.

"You've been making more deals haven't you" Wyatt said stepping forward so he looked taller.

"What's it to you" Chris said sliding off the bed hoping to escape but doubting it. He was right before he could go anywhere Wyatt grabbed his arm again firmly.

"Wyatt get off," Chris said squirming.

"Not until you tell me what's going on, Christopher" Wyatt said just as firmly as his grip was on his baby brother.

"My name is Chris get off me," Chris said still squirming.

"Why are you dealing with demons Chris" Wyatt said tightening his grip so Chris couldn't even squirm.

"Wyatt let go your hurting me," Chris said wincing in pain

"Then tell me what's going on," Wyatt said tightening his grip, when he did this Chris sat on the bed nearly having tears in his eyes

"What do you care your never here," Chris said a tear running down his face now

"What are you talking about I'm always here for you" Wyatt said releasing his grip on his brother.

"No your not your always up there training" Chris said rubbing his arm "And dads always with you, mums always at the club, aunt Paige is always at magic school and aunt phoebe is always at the work no ones ever here for me"

Just then piper walked in.

"What are you two arguing about now" She said frowning at them as she started putting their washing in their draws.

"Nothing mum" Chris said glaring at Wyatt and then walking out the room.

"We haven't been around for him a lot have we" Wyatt asked once Chris had left.

"What do you mean honey" Piper asked putting the empty washing basket on the floor and sitting on the bed next to her eldest son.

"Chris doesn't think we're ever here for him. And I think he's right," Wyatt said looking at his mum with his really sad blue eyes "me and dad have been going up there most the time I'm not studying and you and the aunt's have all been really busy at work. We haven't really had time for him, have we?"

"I guess not" Piper said realizing it herself "He hasn't been getting into trouble has he?"

"You'll have to ask him that mum. He's mad at me more than I want him to be all ready" Wyatt said looking away so his mum couldn't see what he was thinking, she was very good at doing that even though she wasn't telepathic.

"Ok sweetie, I know how you feel but remember no matter how much you want your brother to like you if he is in big trouble you need to tell me or some one else" Piper said standing up, grabbing the washing basket and leaving the room.

Down stairs Chris was sitting in the kitchen drinking one last class of Milo before he went to bed.

"Hi sport" Leo said walking up from the basement "What are you doing?"

"Drinking Milo" Chris said emotionless

"I can see that" Leo said sitting down next to his youngest son.

"Then why'd you ask," Chris said not taking his eyes from a spot on the wall that appeared to be very interesting to him.

"What's wrong" Leo said trying to get him to look at him.

"Nothing why would you care any way" Chris snapped getting up and storming up stairs leaving Leo looking terrible.

"Oh dear I remember seeing that look 16 years ago" piper said following her son up stairs, until he was out of sight, with her eyes "What's going on"

"He hates me, that's what's going on" Leo said sadly getting up and walking up stairs himself.

"Leo he doesn't hate you" Piper said following him.

"Yes he does, I saw it in his eyes, what did I do to make him hate me so much" Leo said opening the bedroom door "I haven't been ignoring him again have I?"

"It seems we all have" piper said closing the door behind her.


	3. chapter 3 answers

**Chapter 3**

All through dinner that night Amy kept as silent as possible thinking about the event that occurred at the Halliwell manor that afternoon.

"What's wrong honey you haven't eaten anything?" her mum asked

"I'm fine can I look at the family tree?" Amy asked standing up.

"Yeah it in the cupboard top shelf" her mum said as Amy walked away.

"Thanks mum" Amy called over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.

Once she approached the cupboard door she paused a moment.

'Do I want to know?' she asked herself then deciding that she did she opened the cupboard door and grabbed the family tree of the top shelf. She took it to her bedroom and locked the door.

Laying the tree out on her overly clean desk she noticed that all her relatives seemed to die at an young age it seemed the oldest ones where her parents at 34 and 35 everyone else died in their twenties.

"Maybe if I used a spell to contact them" She said to herself grabbing out a pocketknife. And reading a spell from a notepad she had her own spells and some spells from the book of shadows she had written down. And reciting:

Here these words here my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide.

The room filled with light and a young woman who looked about 27 appeared.

"Whoa. Who are you" Amy said jumping back

"Natasha Hughs," the women said stepping out of the candles she had set out on the floor " why are you so jumpy"

"I'm so jumpy because this is the first proper spell I've used and that I used a spell to summon a family member to find out if any of them are witch's" Amy said standing so her desk chair was between her and the strange women.

"Well guess what, I'm a witch," she said "And I'm your mothers, mother. Your grandmother"

"Well Hughs that's my mums maiden name so I guess so. Is my mum a witch?" Amy asked.

"She was. She was stripped of her powers when I died. By her father he thought it was too dangerous for her to have powers when they killed me" Natasha said sadly.

"Really so why didn't I get my powers until last year" Amy asked curiously.

"Your parents thought it was best to bind them when you were born so no demons would attack because they couldn't protect you." She explained.

"Great job now I'm supposed to take over from the charmed ones along with Chris and Wyatt" Amy muttered more to herself than Natasha.

"Really but your not even from the Halliwell family line" Natasha said a surprised look on her face.

"I know put that doesn't matter I turned it down anyway," Amy told her.

"You did what. You can't turn it down if you do than all of good magic is doomed," Natasha shouted.

"You make it sound so dramatic, look I don't want my whole life to exist around being attacked and hunting demons. And what do you care your already dead its not like it effects you anyway" Amy said

"I know you don't but if you don't help those innocents and kill those demons who will you along with this Chris and Wyatt need to protect the world from evil magic or it will consume it. Do you want that" Natasha said looking directly into her granddaughter's blue eyes.

"Look I'm 16 I'm not mature enough for this why cant the elders just find someone else. I want to be normal I want a normal life where the only problems are a zit on my first date or my favorite top getting a stain on it. Not worrying that if I'm not careful I could be dead tomorrow or that someone I care about could be dead tomorrow." Amy said looking away.

"Amy are you ok who are you talking to" her mum called through the locked door.

"Grandma" Amy called back unlocking the door and stepping back to her desk.

"What" her mum screeched practically falling in the room "mum, how"

"I summoned her mum" Amy said coldly

"How I never unbound your powers" he mums said still looking unbelievably at the women who was her dead mother.

"I guess magic didn't agree with you so it did it for you" Amy said just as coldly.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Natasha said frowning.

"Why not she lied to me for sixteen years" Amy said not dropping the cold voice.

"I did it for your own good, to keep you safe" mum pleaded

"Great job on that one mum now more warlocks and demons are after me and I'm supposed to spend my life saving the world, so I guess your little lie might actually rebound on you" Amy snapped.

"What are you talking about" mum asked almost in tears.

"Some very powerful demons are after me now and I have no idea how to fight them because I don't have enough experience" Amy snapped again but this time even angrier than before.

"Look the fact that your mother lied to you for sixteen years doesn't matter anymore you have to accept your destiny you are a charmed one and nothing is going to change that. So you better get used to it," Natasha said

"Well we could always bind her powers again" mums suggested

"No way then she will be vulnerable and could easily be killed" Natasha said "look I have to go but you need to think about this. But please I'm begging you don't turn your back on the world"

And with that little guilt trip she disappeared in white lights, dramatic hey.

"Mum I need to think about this alone. Ill talk to you later when I'm ready" Amy said trying not to sound too rude.

"Of course honey" mum said walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

For the rest of the night Amy lay with the lights off pretending to be asleep but really thinking about everything that had happened that night. Eventually but about one o'clock in the morning she managed to drift into a peaceful sleep finally deciding what to do.


	4. chapter 4

**sorry it took so long but i was moving states so i didnt have internet for a while and i had to start the chapter again because the original chapter was on a different computer that is still packed so again i apologize.**

Chapter 4the decision.

Amy arrived at school the next day and as soon as she saw Chris she managed to hide behind a wall.

"Amy?" Wyatt said coming around the corner and noticing her. She jumped turning to see the eldest Halliwell son with all his friends and relaxed realizing he couldn't say anything about magic around them.

"Hi Wyatt, how are you hope your good I've got to go now" she said trying to leave calmly but quickly.

"Wait have you made a decision?" he asked walking towards her.

"About what?" Amy asked trying to sound innocent.

"About whether or not you're going to join me and Chris as a charmed one?" Wyatt told her smiling

"Do they know about all this?" she asked pointing to his two friends.

"Yeah" Wyatt said realizing that she had tried to use them as an excuse to not talk to him.

"Figures just my luck, well I have to go anyway the sirens about to go and I just can't be late" she said smiling and walking around the corner only to be confronted by Chris "Ah what now. If you don't get out of my way I'll set your hair on fire"

"Okay" Chris said stepping out of her way and putting his hands up defensively.

Amy stormed past. Chris watched her walk away and noticed she was wearing white three quarter pants and a baby blue mid drift top.

"You let her go, you idiot" Wyatt snapped.

"She was going to set me on fire" Chris snapped back turning around and storming off after Amy.

"That was a little harsh Wyatt" a girl said following Wyatt as they heard the bell go off for class.

"I know I'm just really annoyed while were waiting for her answer innocents are probable being killed" Wyatt said walking through the large front doors of the high school.

"Yeah but you can't take that out on Chris it's not his fault" the other girl said, "You agree with us don't you Blake"

"Urr" The boy standing in the middle of the two girls started not really wanting to gang up on his best buddy Wyatt.

"Hey don't agree with him, he's wrong isn't that right Sara" the first girl said hitting Blake over the head with her hand.

"Ow, that hurt. I never said I agreed with Wyatt but I never said I didn't agree either. I personally think that Chris should have helped us get an answer" Blake said defending himself.

"Fine but when Chris decides he's sick of your attitudes and decides to stop as well than the only people you will be able to blame is yourselves" Sara said then grabbing the other girls arm and walking away "come on Daniela"

"What is with those two" Blake said staring after their two friends as they walked around the corner.

"I have no idea" Wyatt answered shaking his head and leading the way into their first class, history.

Chris sat in his first class of the day and stared dreamily at the black board when a piece of paper slid under his fingers. He looked at the person who past it to him and saw that it was Amy.

"Mr. Halliwell, I'll take that" Mr. Kade said pulling the paper out of Chris's unsuspecting hand.

"Sir you can't take that" Chris yelled standing up.

"Oh yes I can, now sit down and I'll tell you what's written on it" the teacher said smiling evilly and opening the small piece of paper and reading "I agree"

"Sir it was just an answer for a conversation Chris and I had before class" Amy explained

"Fine then both of you can go to the principles office and tell him that you were passing notes in class" Mr. Kade said pointing to the door.

"Sir that's not fair we didn't do anything wrong" Amy yelled standing up too.

"Yes you did you and Mr. Halliwell were passing notes during my class and that's what you are going to tell the principle, now go" he said still pointing to the door.

"Fine this class is boring me to death anyway" Amy snapped grabbing her folder putting it in her school bag and walking out quickly followed by Chris.

"What exactly do you agree to?" Chris asked hoping that she was agreeing to taking up their destiny.

"I agree to help you and Wyatt but only as long as it doesn't over take my life" she warned

"Yeah I agree I don't want this to take over my life either" Chris agreed now walking next to her.

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter i know its not much but its all i could think off at the time.**


	5. chapter 5 untimely death

**Finally i have an update, i know it took forever but i've had a busy time lately with the moving and school (shiver) and this stupid extention rubbish i did to get out of english, dumb idea. but eventually i did get up to updating one of my stories so here you go.**

**Chapter 5 untimely death **

**Amy's bedroom**

Amy looked at her alarm clock sleepily before hitting the snooze button for the tenth time that morning and went back to sleep.

"Shut up" she groaned ten minutes later when the alarm went off again. She looked at the clock, 12:35 pm.

"Crap I'm sooo late" she said getting up quickly and pulling on the closest clothes.

**San Francisco High school 20 minutes later.**

Amy skidded into the hall as she ran for her class.

"Sorry I'm late sir" she said quickly handing him a note and moving to the back of the class to sit next to Chris.

"Where were you?" he asked whispering.

"Sleeping I only woke up about twenty minutes ago so don't push your luck with me today" Amy said grumpily starting to copy down the notes from the board.

"Can you come over my place after school me and wy need some help with some demon stuff" Chris asked cautiously

"Yeah sure why not, if keeps from going home" she agreed not looking at him.

"Cool well I better get on with this" Chris whispered

"Yeah you better" Amy said plainly

**Halliwell manor that afternoon**

"Hello Amy nice to see you" Piper greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi Mrs. Halliwell" Amy said trying to sound as cheerful but failing miserably.

"Bad day?" Phoebe asked as she entered the room.

"Only half of it" Amy said shrugging her shoulders "I was asleep for the first half"

"Okay, well you kids have fun doing what ever it is you're going to do up there" Piper said walking into the kitchen.

"What is it exactly we're doing?" Amy asked as she followed Chris up into his and Wyatt's bedroom.

"A demon attacked today we have to figure out who he was and vanquish him" Wyatt said as he orbed in with the book of shadows.

"Okay so what did he look like?" Amy asked curiously.

"Like me?" a voice behind them said. They all turned but not in time not to be throw telekinetically across the room, sending Wyatt through the window. Amy threw her arms up and fire came out of them vanquishing the demon into a pile of ash.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled looking out the window.

"Oh my god" Amy said shocked at seeing Wyatt lying in a ever growing pool of blood. Before she could do anything Chris was orbing himself down there. Amy climbed out the window and slid down a drainpipe to land next to them.

"He's dead" Chris whispered painfully holding his big brother's limp body and getting himself covered in blood. Amy stood stunned for about two minutes before coming back to her senses.

"Come on we have to fix this" she said grabbing Chris's arm "orb us back into your room"

"What's the point he's dead" Chris said looking up at her with tears pouring from his eyes.

"We can go back in time and save him" Amy said "it's not his time to die, not yet"

Chris just looked at her before orbing them back into his room.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALEX  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALEX  
YOU LOOK LIKE A RUSSIAN  
AND YOU ARE ONE TOO**

**DON'T ASK YOU DONT WANT TO KNOW TRUST ME. EVERYONE CELEBRATE ALEX TURNING FIFTEEN! YAY WOOHOOO CLAP CLAP LOUD CHEERING (THIS IS THE CROWD OF CRAZED BIRTHDAY FANATICS INCASE YOU DIDNT NOTICE)**


	6. chapter 6 Time Travel

**Hope you like this chapter, i know it took a while to get it up but lately i've been laking the enthusiasm to get out of bed (damn school). Hpe you like it, i'm just going to go o bed now. Mmmmm slleeeeppp. P.s read Alexwacrap's stories they are very good you wont regret reading them.**

**Chapter 6 Time travel**

"In a perfect world, this could never happen, in a perfect world, you'd still be here, and it makes no sense, I can just pick up the pieces, but to you this mean nothing, nothing at all, you feel nothing, nothing at all"

Simple Plan blared out of the stereo while Amy and Chris looked through the book of shadows for a time travel spell in silence.

"Nothing" Amy said five minutes later.

"There has to be something here" Chris said desperately

"Well there's not, maybe if we try a spell to find the power of three it'll take us back in time to save Wyatt" she said thoughtfully.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets try it, now!" Chris demanded.

"No not yet what if something really bad happens, we need to have a back up plan" Amy said.

"Yeah here's a good one, how about we go back in time save Wyatt and don't die" Chris said heatedly.

"Very funny smart ass" Amy snapped, starting to get annoyed at Chris's attitude how are we going to get back?"

"Reverse the spell" Chris suggested.

"Yeah but what if that reverses the changes we made in the past" Amy pointed out.

"Here how about this one" Chris said pointing to a spell in the book

"Return in time spell" Amy read out loud before smiling and saying, "Yeah that could work"

"Yup and when we have the power of three we can get back easily" Chris said smiling back for the first time since Wyatt's death.

"Now all we need is to find a spell to find the alive version of Wyatt" Chris said losing his smile and going back to the book of shadows.

"This one might work" Amy pointed out "to call a lost witch" spell "right go get rosemary, cypress, yellow root, pestle and mortar. I'll get an athame"

Chris nodded his head and started out the door. Amy followed him out and walked up to the attic to get the athame.

"What re you doing Chris?" Piper asked as she watched her son rummage through the cupboard she kept all the potion ingredients in.

"Looking for the cypress" Chris told her standing on his toes o see at the back of the cupboard.

"Cypress? Why do you need that?" she asked confused.

"No reason" Chris said pulling a jar from the back of the cupboard "can this till be used?"

"Let me see honey" Piper said walking up to her son and taking the jar and examining it "yeah it should still be ok, it doesn't go off for another couple of weeks but if you wait Paige is going to go down and restock later on"

"No thanks mum, I can't wait" Chris said taking the jar back and picking up the rosemary and yellow root and heading out of the kitchen.

"Chris what's going on?" Piper asked seriously, knowing her son was hiding something.

"Nothing I can't fix" Chris answered walking through the sun room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Amy? What are you doing up here?" Paige asked suspiciously when she saw the teenager looking through a drawer.

"Looking for an athame" Amy told her pulling out a sharp ceremonial knife.

"Why?" Paige asked sensing something wasn't right.

"No reason" Amy answered starting out the door, she stopped when she reached the candle drawer and picked up three white candles trying to juggle them and the athame in her hands without stabbing herself with the knife.

"Here let me help" Paige said walking up to Amy.

"No I'm fine really you just go back to whatever it was you were doing" Amy said quickly starting back out the door.

"Amy have you seen the book of shadows?" Paige asked

"Yeah ill bring it up in a minute, me and Chris were using it" Amy explained as she walked down the stairs.

"Okay thanks" Paige said to Amy's retreating back.

"Chris quick we have to do this really quickly, Paige wants the book and I think she's getting suspicious" Amy said as she walked into the room wincing when she felt the pain of the athame cut her arm.

"I was about to say the same thing about mum" Chris said. He had already started on the spell.

"So lets get on with it" Amy said kneeling down beside Chris and reading the instructions "put the ingredients into the mortar and grind while chanting…"

Chris started grinding the ingredients and then they both chanted:

_Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies, _

_Come to us who call you here,_

_Come to us settle her,_

Both Chris and Amy used the athame to cut their palms and let the blood seep from the cuts into the mortar while they chanted;

_Blood to blood, I summon the,_

_Blood to blood, return to me_

The felt the wonderful feeling of magic whoosh around them as the room began to fade and the felt their bodies leave the ground, they were travelling through time.


	7. chapter 7 arival in the past

**well heres another slow coming chapter hope you like it, now i have some important work to do (if that counts sleeping and puting off doing boring health and geography assignmnts that is)**

Chapter 7 arrival in the past.

The room solidified around Chris and Amy as they reappeared in the same room they left.

"Did it work?" Amy asked quietly

"I think so look the book of shadows is gone" Chris pointed to the spot the ancient book of magic had been in only moments before.

"Okay then we has to save Wyatt without giving too much up about the future" Amy said walking to the door "remember future consequences we don't want to change anything for the bad"

"Yeah I know, what time did Wyatt die?" Chris asked looking at the alarm clock next to Wyatt's bed.

"I don't know two o'clock I think" Amy said peering out of the door there's no one there I think we should be able to go now, check things out before we save him"

"Yeah it might give us a better idea of when he died" Chris agreed following Amy out of the room and down the stairs.

They stopped when they heard pipers voice coming from the kitchen and they walked towards it. Chris picked up the handset and they both listened to the conversation.

"Phoebe listen to me they aren't even home yet, and I have only seen one pair of them today" Piper reassured her sister.

"Piper I saw it, there was two of Amy and two of Chris but only one of Wyatt" Phoebe said sounding very panicky.

"Phoebe if I see two of them I will be sure to tell you" Piper said breathing in heavily when she burnt her fingers on an oven tray.

"It's not like Chris hasn't done something like this before remember when he came back to save Wyatt from turning evil" Phoebe reminded her sister.

"What have I told you about mentioning that" Piper snapped

"My point is he's done it before what makes you think he won't do it again" Phoebe said ignoring her sister's bad temper.

"If I se them I'll be sure to ask them if their originals or from the future" Piper assured her.

"Okay but if you don't it'll be your fault if their evil warlocks trying to kill us" Phoebe warned hanging up.

"She never asked me anything" Chris whispered putting the handset back down.

"Come on lets go find ourselves" Amy said frowning when she realized what she had just said.

"Do you have the feeling of déjà vu at the moment?" Chris asked in a whisper.

"No why?" Amy asked walking silently down the hall and hiding behind the wall as piper came out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to the shops Paige!" she called up the stairs as she grabbed her hand bag off the coffee table in the lounge room. She walked into the foyer and saw the door wide open "Paige did you leave the front door open?"

"No" Paige called from the attic.

Piper shrugged and walked out of the house making sure that she closed the door behind her and walking to her car. She squinted at two figures that were running down the road but before she could get a good look at them they disappeared around the corner. She unlocked her car and got in and started driving down the road in the same direction she had seen the two figures.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Do you think she saw us?" Chris asked looking behind him.

"Who?" Amy asked looking around him and then around the corner "your mum?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked confused

"She's coming down the road right now" she answered coming back from looking around the corner. Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her behind some bushes.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked trying to look through the bush branches.

"I don't want mum to see us, I don't know how well she'd take this whole travelling back in time thing" Chris said watching as his mothers car drive past and down the road and disappeared around the next corner.

"Right so what are we going to do now" She asked when they stood up and stepped back onto the foot path.

"We find Wyatt and we warn him" Chris said putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"So where is he?" Amy asked looking around the neatly kept street.

"I don't know he went somewhere" Chris said thoughtfully.

"Obviously but _where_?" she asked again frustrated.

"I-can't-remember" he answered slowly as he tried to think.

"Great, does he have a day planner or anything?" she asked

"What…" Chris began before being cut off

"Right, he's a guy their not smart enough to get _organised_" she snapped, glaring at a nosy old women who was looking out the window and lets get out of here before nosy over there realizes what we're up to"

"What?" Chris asked before noticing the women and starting to walk down the road.

"So was he going to a friends place?" Amy suggested

"We could check" Chris said before turning to Amy "or we could just wait 'till he comes back, I think it was just after midday"

"Well what's the time now?" she asked noticing her own watch was gone

"Just after ten thirty" Chris answered looking through the window of a house and at the brown clock that hung on the wall.

"Great so we have to wait two and a half hours, that really sucks" Amy complained "can you orb us into the house?"

"Nope" he answered after grabbing her arm and trying.

"What? Why not?" Amy asked

"Not idea I just can't" Chris shrugged before remembering "maybe its cause there's already one of me in this time, so if you think about it how can two of me use the same powers"

"That's sounds so screwed" Amy said frowning "so it's probably true" shrugged and they started to walk back up to the house.

They approached the front door but before they opened it, Amy grabbed Chris's hand to stop him turning the doorknob.

"What?" he asked

"If your right about your mum not being able to handle you travelling back in time then its probably best if your aunts don't find out either" she said in a whisper

"Point taken" Chris said thoughtfully "round the back"

They crept around the side of the house, crawling under the windows and around to the door that went into the laundry and then the kitchen.

"Is this the only other way into the house?" Amy asked, trying to open the door but finding it was locked.

"Nope, follow me" he whispered starting to walk to the back yard.

"This had better be worth it," Amy mumbled angrily to herself as she looked down at the ground. They were now climbing up the side of the house because all the doors were locked and they couldn't get in any other way. Amy almost screamed when she felt her foot slip.

"Shh" Chris hissed as she put her foot back in place

"Easy for you to say, bet you've done this loads of time before" she snapped pulling herself to the window and looked in cautiously "coast's clean"

Amy pulled herself through the window and collapsed on the floor, only moving when she saw Chris come over the windowsill.

"That's was too hard, if you _ever _try to make me do that again, I will kill you" she said as she gasped for air.

"Ah come on it wasn't that hard," Chris said after a few seconds of trying to get his breathe back.

"You really do have a death wish don't you," Amy snapped pulling herself onto the bed closest to her and shutting her eyes.

She woke up when Chris started poking her head.

"What?" she asked groggily as she sat up.

"Quick someone's coming" Chris whispered urgently

"What? Why didn't you wake me before" Amy whispered back angrily, more from being woken than not being woken sooner. He ran into the closet and closed the door so it was only open a fraction, so they could see through. They saw Piper walk through the door with a washing basket full of clothes, and start putting them away.

"Your mum puts your clothes away," Amy, said trying to keep back a giggle. Chris didn't say anything he just watched, red faced, until she left the room with the, now, empty washing basket. They were just about to leave the closet when the door opened again. They froze with the door half open hoping that whoever was there wouldn't notice them. No such luck. Wyatt stopped staring at them shocked when he saw the two teenagers in the closet, looking as shocked as he was.

"I don't wanna know" Wyatt finally said, starting to open the door again. He paused when it was opened and stared wide-eyed into the hall.

"What?" a voice asked defensively, Amy immediately recognised it as Chris's voice.

"Oh no" was all she could manage to say as Wyatt pulled Chris into the bedroom and pointing to the closet where future Chris and Amy were still standing in shock. Present Amy gasped when she saw herself in the closet and put her hand over her mouth.

"This is not good" Future Chris said into Future Amy's ear.

"Really, how long'd it take you to work that out?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"What the hell's going on?" Past Amy asked

"We can explain" Future Chris said quickly.

"Yeah you better be able to" Piper said walking into the room with an angry look on her face "now which two of you are from the future?"

"Us" Future Amy answered pointing to future Chris.

"And why are you here?" She asked "and no lying"

"Why would we lie to you mum?" Future Chris asked curiously "does it have something to do with that phone call with Aunt Phoebe earlier on?"

"What have I told you about listening in on my calls" Piper snapped

"Don't listen to my phone calls Chris" Both future and past Chris said mimicking pipers voice.

"Funny you two" Piper hissed sarcastically "now why are you here?"

"Well it's nothing really…" Future Chris started

"Yeah nothing too important"…" Amy added, knowing that as soon as Piper found out why they were there she'd explode.

"We just have to, you know, save Wyatt" Chris mumbled the last part and tried to leave the room quickly.

"YOU WHAT!" Piper screamed "oh no he hasn't turned evil again has he?"

"What? No. he's turned evil before?" Chris said shocked

"What do you need to save him from then?" Piper asked, ignoring Chris's last question.

From death" Chris answered


	9. Chapter 9

"He died?" Piper screeched, making all four of the teenagers step back quickly.

"Yeah but we can save him, just as long as we're quick to warn him" Amy tried to explain, he voice was quiet as she was afraid piper was going to yell at her. As tough as Amy could be, she couldn't stand people yelling at her. And Piper looked like she was not only going to yell at someone, she was going to blow them up as well.

"Mum, calm down we just need to warn Wyatt and vanquish the demon before he can do anything" Chris said calmly, after all he was used to Piper temper.

"Can you sense him anywhere?" Amy asked past Chris.

"Why can't you sense him?" he asked future Chris.

"Because only one of us can have our powers at one time, which means you have them" Future Chris explained "so saving Wyatt is up to you two since you're the only ones with powers"

But we're willing to help, since we know what we're dealing with here" future Amy said, speaking a little louder now that Piper was calming down.

"So who was it that killed him?" Piper asked shakily.

"We don't know, he was a lower level demon" future Amy told "we know that because I vanquished him by using my powers, not fast enough though"

"So we need to set up a trap" present Chris suggested.

"Yes" future Amy said suddenly as she looked at her watch "and we have to do it in about five minutes"

"What is it exactly we're doing?" Amy asked as she followed Chris up into his and Wyatt's bedroom.

"A demon attacked today we have to figure out who he was and vanquish him" Wyatt said as he orbed in with the book of shadows.

"Okay so what did he look like?" Amy asked curiously.

"Like me?" a voice behind them said. But just as he was about to fling Wyatt out of the room someone whacked him on the back of the head with a lamp.

"Now!" future Amy yelled at present Amy who immediately flung her hands up making the demon burst into flames and fall dramatically to the floor in ashes.

"What's going on?" Wyatt asked, looking at future Chris and Amy.

"You explain" future Amy said "we're going home, I'm exhausted"

"Me too, cya" future Chris said, walking out of the room with a huge smile on his face. Chris loved confusing his brother; he loved the face Wyatt always made when he was confused.

Chris and Amy ran out of the attic and down the stairs.

"Where's Wyatt?" the both yelled at piper.

"Right here" Wyatt said from behind them. As soon as Amy saw him she threw herself at him, giving him a huge bear hug around the neck.

"What's going on?" he gasped in shock.

"Oh nothing, she's just had a very confusing day" Chris said, deciding he couldn't be bothered explaining.

"Confusing is one way to put it" Amy laughed letting go of Wyatt and heading for the front door "which is why I'm going back to bed"

She opened the door and left before Wyatt could ask anything. Wyatt just looked at his brother confused and Chris laughed at him before heading back up stairs.


End file.
